Seiya or Mamoru: Usagi's choice
by Sailor Piglet
Summary: A girl comes back form the future, the new teacher is from the silver millenium, and now Usagi must choose between Mamoru and Seiya.There's only one word for this, trouble. This story is dead, but you're welcome to read and possibly finish it for me.
1. The first day of school

Chapter 1- First Day of School

It's the beginning of the next school year…

"I can't believe it! We're sophomores!" Usagi said.

"We better get to class," Mako said as the warning bell rang.

The girls got to class, but once they stepped in the door, they noticed some familiar students.

"Oh my gosh!" Minako screamed.

The four of them scrambled over to the three familiar students.

"Konichiwa, Minako-san," one of them said.

"Yaten-kun!" Minako screamed as she gave him a big hug.

"Can't breath! Minako-san, PLEASE let go!" Minako let go and started blushing.

"Sorry," she said innocently.

"Seiya-san!" Usagi screamed as she gave him a big hug.

"Alright class, let's settle down," the teacher said.

"Hai, sensei (yes, teacher)!" the class responded.

"My name is Tsukino Minako. I would like for you to call me Minako. I am aware that there are two students who share their names with me. I want those two students to stay after class. I do not like formalities, therefore there is no Ms. Tsukino, sensei, etc. in this class. This is a music class. I would like for all of you to learn at least two instruments and/ or improve on ones you already know. This includes voices and instruments from other countries. Now I want you to split up into three groups, Band (including guitar and piano), Orchestra, and Choir. If you are not sure of what to do, then come see me and I will suggest something. I will allow for students of other students at this school, no matter what grade, to transfer into this class. Now go on split up," she said.

(AN: I will refer to the teacher as Minako and Aino Minako as Mina. Back to the story.)

At the end of class…

"Mina, Usagi, I would like to speak to you," Minako said.

Mina and Usagi looked at the girls with a confused, yet reluctant, face then slowly went to their new teacher.

"Hai Tsukino-sensei," Mina said.

"What did I tell you about formality," she scolded Mina, "you are probably wondering why I share my name with you, right?"

"Hai," the girls replied.

"Well," she started.

AN: I know. I'm evil. He he he. I like being mean. I hope you liked it. I will be writing more of this than The Saga of Mars for the time being, mainly because I have not decided how fast it should go yet. So please (on my knees) PLEASE give me some ideas. I'll put the next chapter up on Nov. 21st, so don't worry about this one. This way I'll have time to write more of TSOM (The Saga of Mars). Ja ne.


	2. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own, however, two characters. This applies to the whole story.

Let's recap shall we…

"What did I tell you about formality," she scolded Mina, "you are probably wondering why I share my name with you, right?"

"Hai," the girls replied.

"Well," she started.

Chapter 2- The Truth

"I am your aunt," Minako said.

"What?!" the two screamed.

"I know about your little secret," she said, then saw Ami wanting to come over, but was trying to keep herself where she was, "you may come over Ami-san."

"What secret?" Mina said trying to sound confused.

"Your little sailor scout secret," Minako said.

"What? How?" Ami questioned, hearing the latest bit of the conversation.

"I am Queen Serenity' and Queen Aphrodite's (Mina's mom in the past in my story) sister," Minako said.

After school that day. The girls were walking to Rei's school…

"I _can't_ believe this," Usagi said, "not only the fact that she's my aunt, but that Mina-chan's my cousin! Do you think Luna and Artemis know?"

"Yeah, probably," Mako said, "hey Rei!"

"Hey you guys. So, what's up?" Rei asked.

"We have _the_ coolest music teacher. Her name is Tsukino Minako. She doesn't like formalities. And she is our (pointing at herself and Mina) aunt from (dropping her voice to a whisper) Moon Kingdom," Usagi said.

Rei stood there gaping at them, "Okay, if I didn't want to go here so much, I'd be switching schools."

"Rei, if you didn't want to go here so much, you'd be going to our school," Mina said.

"True, but still… so where are we going?" Rei asked trying to change the subject.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san invited us to their favorite tea shop to talk about our fist day," Usagi said.

AN: Sorry, but this is necessary. In my story Haruka and Michiru go to Juuban High with the others. Back to the story.

"Konichiwa Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Usagi said.

"Konichiwa," they both replied.

"So how was your first day?" Michiru asked.

"It was okay, but I love first period. It is _so_ cool. Our teacher, Minako-san, is so cool. We have music class for homeroom and we have to learn at least 2 different instruments by the end of the year. As long as it's an instrument, including singing, we can play it. She even said she would allow to have students…" Mina rambled on, but was interrupted by Usagi.

"From other years join the class, as long as they're high scholars. And we were thinking…" Usagi continued.

"That you two would join the class. Oh yeah, I forgot one of the most important factors, she's mine and Usagi's aunt from the," Mina lowered her voice to a whisper," Moon Kingdom."

"You're kidding me!" Michiru said.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked.

"No Michiru-san, and yes Haruka-san. She knows our secret," Usagi said.

"Hello?' Are you Tsukino Usagi?"

AN: I know, that was evil. I also know that I'm a day late. So what if I slacked off (ducks as food is thrown at her). Alright, you win, sorry. Who is this person talking at the end you ask? No it isn't Haruka(like OBVIOUS), you have to review me to get a sneak peek at the next chapter. That's all for now. Bye =- b


	3. The Shocking News

AN: Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry, but I got grounded for 2 weeks. I will try to update ASAP. From the 20th to the 30th I was out of town so I couldn't update. Let's review then get on with the story.

"You're kidding me!" Michiru said.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked.

"No Michiru-san, and yes Haruka-san. She knows our secret," Usagi said.

"Hello? Are you Tsukino Usagi?"

Chapter 3 – The Shocking News

"Hello? Are you Tsukino Usagi?" a little girl, about 8, asked Usagi. Her hair was black and put in odangoes. Her hair fell down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a sky blue and she was wearing a silver charm necklace that had an emerald and a ruby on one side and a sapphire and a topaz on the other; and in the middle was diamond in the shape of a crescent moon. Usagi was not sure there were more jewels, but she couldn't see them.

"Hai (yes)," Usagi said, startled.

The girl curtsied. "I am Tsukino Hoshi Serenity. I have come in seek of you from Crystal Tokyo. I was sent to give you a message from my mother and father, Queen Serenity and King Seiya, you are to not, and I repeat, NOT, marry Chiba Mamoru. It was fate who interrupted your wedding plans on the moon. It was fate that you met the Starlights."

Usagi, like the others, at this point completely dumbfounded. All this information was very important, and as almost too much at once to take in. Usagi, who was standing up, dropped down in the booth, for she could not believe what she had just heard.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei asked slowly and quietly, "are you alright?"

Usagi didn't even flinch in response to the question. Rei knelled next to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked again as the others, save Haruka, who was still in shock, gathered around Usagi.

"Let's get you to my place, and I'll call your mom and tell her you're going to spend the night at my house, okay Usagi?" Rei asked.

Usagi responded with a small nod.

They said their good-byes and went their separate ways. At lest, they started until Hotaru remembered Hoshi.

"Where are you staying, Hoshi?" Hotaru asked.

"Well actually, I'm not sure," Hoshi replied.

"She can stay with me. I overheard what was said. I am Seiya," He said.

Everyone jumped, save Usagi and Haruka who were still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Alright, konbanwa minna (good evening everyone)," Hoshi said.

"Konbanwa (good evening)," minna said.

Usagi's P. O. V. (point of view for you newbies (people who are new to fanfiction.net))

As Rei was driving me to her place. I sat there thinking. More or less, trying to think of just one subject. What the subject was, I didn't care, all I knew was that I couldn't be together with Mamo-chan. All of a sudden all I could see was a bright light.

End of P. O. V.

Kou residence

Ring… Hoshi went to go pick it up. It was Mamoru. He was working at the hospital when he found out.

"Hello. Kou residence," Hoshi said.

"Hello, is Seiya there?" Mamoru asked.

"Hai, just a minute," Hoshi said as she went to fetch Seiya.

"Hello?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya, I have some bad news…"

AN: I enjoy writing this story, but I would like to have some more reviews. I'm going to go now because it's late and I have school tomorrow. I'll try to update soon. 1/4/04


	4. The Car Wreck

AN: Sorry for the delay. I have been busy (being lazy) AND I had some sinus problems. I can't promise that I'll be on time. I can only promise to try to be on time. Let's review then we can continue.

"Hello. Kou residence," Hoshi said.

"Hello, is Seiya there?" Mamoru asked.

"Hai, just a minute," Hoshi said as she went to fetch Seiya.

"Hello?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya, I have some bad news…"

Chapter 4- The Car Wreck

"Usagi-chan and Rei-san were in a car accident on their way to Rei-san's," Mamoru said.

"Are they alright?' Seiya asked.

"Rei-san wasn't hurt too bad, but…" he trailed off as his voice got shaky, "the car hit Usagi-chan head on. They don't know if she'll live."

At this point Seiya couldn't believe what he was hearing. _My Odango. My sweet, sweet Odango. _He thought, _after what we learned today this happens. We're supposed to be together for all of eternity. You can't leave me now. You _just _can't._

"Seiya?" he vaguely heard Mamoru asked, "Seiya, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Can I see her?" Seiya asked hopefully.

"I think so, they let Rei-san in. She's with Usagi-chan now," Mamoru answered.

"Arigato (Thank you), Mamoru-san," Seiya replied as he hung up. "Taiki, I'm going to the hospital for a while. I'll be back by morning." He shut the door after the last word to avoid any questions.

At the hospital…

"Mamoru-san, where is she," he asked.

"She's in room 222," he replied.

Seiya left for the elevators. Just his luck, someone was getting off as he got there. He went up to the 2nd floor, stepped off, and found her. He cautiously walked into her room. He saw Rei sitting next to the bed, holding Usagi's right hand.

"Rei-san," he said, making her jump, "could you please leave us (him and Usagi, for you slow pokes) alone for a few minutes?"

"Hai, and konichiwa," she replied quietly.

"Arigato. Odango," he said, then paused wondering what to say next, "please stay here with me. We all need you here. Open your eyes, please!" He then saw something that caused a flow of emotions.

AN: I will make a Japanese/English dictionary of the words if requested. If 3 people request it I will put one up in the next chapter if not I'll email the dictionary to those few. Sometimes it helps if the words are new to you.


	5. Awakening

AN: Hi everyone! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated. It's mainly my friend's fault. I let her borrow it and she wouldn't give it back. She said that she didn't want to because it was so good. I hope you forgive me. Okay now onto the story. You all know the drill, review time.

"Rei-san," he said, making her jump, "could you please leave us (him and Usagi, for you slow pokes) alone for a few minutes?"

"Hai, and konichiwa," she replied quietly.

"Arigato. Odango," he said, then paused wondering what to say next, "please stay here with me. We all need you here. Open your eyes, please!" He then saw something that caused a flow of emotions.

****

Chapter 5- Awakening

"Odango!" he said in disbelief, "you're awake!"

"Seiya?" Usagi asked sleepily, "what happened?"

Before he could answer Rei came into the room.

"Usagi-chan? Oh, Usagi-chan! You're awake!" She ran over and hugged Usagi. Hearing the commotion, Mamoru went to the room to see what was happening. He was on the phone with Haruka at this point.

"Usako? My love, you're awake," he said, not seeing the nasty glare Seiya had shot at him when he said 'my love'. Unfortunately Usagi had. She then glared at Seiya for a few seconds. Which made Seiya stop glaring.

"Could someone please tell me what happened, because all I know is that Rei-chan was driving me home and at an intersection I saw these bright white lights, then everything went black," Usagi said.

"Usagi-chan we…" Rei started but was interrupted by Ami.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami screamed.

"Yes, yes, I know you're all glad that I'm awake, but, I would like to know what happened. Now Rei-chan, you were about to start,"

"Yes, well, we were hit head on," Rei said.

Usagi sat there in a small state of shock, but after a few minutes she spoke up. "Geez! Are the people in the car OK?"

Rei started to laugh, "that's just like you to wonder if the person who hurt you is alright. Yes, Usagi-chan, like me they walked away with only bumbs and bruises."

"Good," Usagi said with a smile.

"You know, you're just a little too sympathetic for your own good," Haruka said as everyone laughed, including usagi.

"Yeah, but you always count on that," Usagi said, "considering my sympathy got us out of a lot of trouble."

"Excuse me. You all need to leave now. We need to do a quick check-up," the nurse said as she came into the room. At the nurse's pushy attitude they all left leaving Usagi and the nurse alone.

"Now just relax, this won't hurt a bit," she said as she started to inject this silvery-green liquid into Usagi's arm.

"What is that?" Usagi asked.

"This is something to help you," the nurse replied, but Usagi only heard part of what she said because everything was starting to black out. She wanted to talk, but nothing came out.

The nurse walked out of the room and said to the others, "she's sleeping now and no one is allowed in the room."

They did as the nurse asked, but were puzzled as to why no one was allowed in. After about a half an hour Rei felt that something was wrong so everyone ran in the room to find something that led to their biggest fear.

Well, that's the fifth chapter. I'm sorry for not putting this up earlier. I meant to but I was too lazy to. I've also been busy with neopets a gaiaonline to get to it, that and I lost my notebook. My neopets name is sailorpiglet19 and my Gaia one is Kaioumichiru. I promise to hurry with the next chapters, but I can only do my best. L8r and sry!


	6. Sadness Has A New Meaning

Hello! I'm having so much fun writing this! I hope you will enjoy this! Don't expect the next chapter until the end of next month if I don't get the next one up by the end of this month.

Just a reminder… Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but I don't. I do however own Hoshi and Minako Tsukino.

"Now just relax, this won't hurt a bit," she said as she started to inject this silvery-green liquid into Usagi's arm.

"What is that?" Usagi asked.

"This is something to help you," the nurse replied, but Usagi only heard part of what she said because everything was starting to black out. She wanted to talk, but nothing came out.

The nurse walked out of the room and said to the others, "she's sleeping now and no one is allowed in the room."

They did as the nurse asked, but were puzzled as to why no one was allowed in. After about a half an hour Rei felt that something was wrong so everyone ran in the room to find something that led to their biggest fear.

Chapter 6- Sadness Has A New Meaning

Usagi was very close to death. Her heart was hardly beating. Her face was quite pale and they all knew that if they didn't act fast they could lose their friend and Princess forever. All but one person was frantic, trying to figure out a way to keep Usagi alive.

Usagi's P.O.V.

I got up and stepped outside, only to see my friends and family crying, I didn't know why.

"I'm here! I'm fine!" I tried to scream, but they couldn't hear me. I ran up to Seiya and Mamoru and tried to hug them both, but they couldn't feel me. I ran in front of Mako, but she couldn't see me. It was then that I figured out why they were frying. They were mourning my death. I could not stand to see my friends and family so sad day after day. The day came. The day I would be buried. And the day I would go to where I would then belong. Heaven. I watched the memorial service. My friends and family (yes, even Shingo) said how much they cared for me the best way they could. After the service and after I was buried, I saw a great white light and headed for it.

The End

No, really!

OK if you fell for that SHAME ON YOU! I would never end a story there. I know this is really short, but I didn't want to put this and the next chapter together.

I'm going to have a contest.

Who do you think was the person that wasn't frantic was? If you answer correctly I will create a character later in the story with your name. If there are more than one winner I will randomly select the person. The winner(s) will also get a glimpse of the next chapter. You have to be a writer to win, cause I'll need your email address. L8r!


	7. A Second Chance

Hey! I only got a few reviews this last time. What happened? Well no one got it right, but I'm nice so I'll give y'all another try. Well, um, what next… Let's see, review complaint… check. Um… Oh! I know, the story! . Sorry. Italicized words are thoughts.

Review!

… I saw a great white light and headed for it.

Chapter 7- A Second Chance

Usagi's POV

She saw the light turning into a person that she knew well. Queen Serenity, her mother.

"My daughter, what you have seen since you blacked out is not real. I made you see these things because, although you know this, I wanted you to see what it is like and how much they love you. Time has passed as you saw it, but you are still very much alive. I must go now, my daughter. I love you," Queen Serenity said.

"I love you, Mama," Usagi said as everything started to become hazy.

End POV

"…Mama, Mama, Mama," Usagi repeated as she started to wake up.

__

Where is everyone? She thought, then looked at the clock, _they must be at school or at home waiting to hear that I'm awake._ Just then a different nurse came in the room.

"You're awake," she said a little surprised, "good, I'll tell you're doctor," She then left the room.

Usagi nodded. A few minutes later a doctor cam in. He drew some blood then took off again. He seemed pretty nice to her. After 5 minutes she decided to turn on the TV. The doctor came back half an hour later.

"It seems that your blood cleared out all of the virus. You should be able to go home in 3 days. Do you feel up to having visitors?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see my friends."

"Okay." The doctor then left.

A few mutes later Mamoru in, but she didn't notice with her back turned to him.

"Usako?"

Usagi jumped in 2 places. Her body and her heart.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said with a hint of excitement in her voice. She quickly turned over and sat up, getting slightly dizzy in the process. Mamoru went to her side, gave her a quick hug, and kissed her. They then sat and talked for 2 hours. She didn't realize that being unconscience for a week meant she had missed so much. They would've continued talking but the rest of the scouts came in and surrounded her. Seiya was the last to arrive, but as soon as he got there he ran to Usagi's side and refused to leave. Since the first day of school he had been almost overprotective when things came to Usagi.

"What's your name?" Hoshi asked Mamoru.

"Chiba Mamoru," he answered, slightly surprised that anyone in the group would ask, then realized that he didn't know her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tsukino Hoshi Serenity. Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Seiya." She answered.

"Usako, what's she talking about?" he asked Usagi.

"Exactly what she said, supposedly. Could you guys leave alone for a couple of minutes?" They filed out. "Thanks. So, supposedly, I eventually marry Seiya. It surprised me too."

They sat there for a couple of minutes. Usagi didn't know what to say and Mamoru was too shocked. Mamoru now knew why Seiya was so protective of Usagi.

"Can we come back in?" Rei asked, "oh, by the way, you're mom's here."

"Yeah and thanks," Usagi said with a smile.

Everyone entered with Mrs. Tsukino bringing up the rear.

"Hi, Mom," Usagi said.

"Hi, Sweetie," her mom said.

"Mom this is Hoshi, um, she's Seiya's cousin," Usagi said trying to think fast.

"It's nice to meet you, Hoshi," her mom said.

"As is you," Hoshi said with a curtsy.

For the next hour they sat there talking. They eventually filed out leaving Usagi alone.

Well that's chapter 7. Hope you like it. There's nothing much to say. I can't access my Gaia account if I still have one so you can only contact me through neopets or email. The next chapter is long so it might take me a while. I mean it took me an hour to type this up, so… yeah. The contest is still open. I'm shocked that some of my regular reviewers didn't review (namely Silver Moonlight-81). Okay! L8rz! .


End file.
